Oscar Peltzer
Oscar Peltzer is one of the two main protagonists of Summer Camp Island, along with his best friend Hedgehog. He made his debut in the independent short Belly as a separate incarnation. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Oscar was voiced by Justin Felbinger in the pilot and is voiced by two actors in the series (first Elliott Smith, then Asher Bishop). Appearance Oscar is a young elephant, around the same height as Hedgehog, but shorter than the witches. He has a small trunk, and rosy cheeks. He wears a navy long sleeved sweater over a white shirt, with light blue jeans, long socks, and maroon shoes. Biography Oscar is the son of Sue and Andy. He is introverted and nervous to meet strangers. He likes pancakes, and he is lactose intolerant. Relationships Hedgehog Hedgehog is Oscar's best friend. The two are practically inseparable. Alexa In "Saxophone Come Home", Saxophone tells Oscar to stand on his feet, camouflaging himself. As Saxophone walks in the dining room, this gives everyone's attention as Oscar is not bumping into anything, shocking Alexa and Max. In "Computer Vampire", he notices Alexa became a mountain goat during Oscar walks through snowstorm at snowy mountain. Trivia * Cabin Flag: Rainbow * Oscar was head of the campers' basketball team «Mama's Little Babies.». * He is lactose intolerant. * He has trouble coping with new things, especially being at a magical camp. * Oscar once made a friendship bracelet for the Moon. He later received one from the Moon back, but he lost it.Moon Problems * Oscar can only wink with his right eye.It's My Party * In the original short, Oscar had a crush on Hedgehog. ** It's unclear whether or not Oscar still has this crush. The show itself often jokes and points out the co-dependent relationship between Oscar and Hedgehog, and also often implies that this is due to Oscar and his deep affection for her. However, whether or not his affection is meant to be romantic in nature is up for debate. It's also worth noting that Oscar has a more positive reaction to Hedgehog's crush on Max in the episode «Spell Crushers» than he did in the original short, and the show also seems to be placing Lucy as a potential love interest for him. * No one, including Hedgehog, came to his fifth birthday party. ** He keeps pictures of him all alone for some reason. * He had over 100 camp badges in «Chocolate Money Badgers». * His cabin neighbor is Hedgehog, as they are best friends. * It's implied that Oscar's from a Jewish family from the fact that his mother Sue calls him «bubbeleh.» * He wrote a special song for Hedgehog for her 10th birthday. * He has technically died once in «Computer Vampire». * Oscar is part of «Team Babies» whenever the campers take part in basketball. * Oscar is shown to be somewhat of a pessimist in the episode «Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody», after referring to the glasses as half-empty. ** This is further supported by another statement he makes in the episode «Cosmic Bupkiss» wherein he says «Maybe this time I'll stop biting my nails.» Since nail-biting is a common symptom of anxiety (which is often associated with pessimism). ** This is further supported again by him saying college is where you go thousands of dollars in debt in Pajamas Party. * He is 5 months older than Hedgehog. * He won the golden science badge in «Twelve Angry Hedgehogs» and then gave it to Hedgehog for creating a genius Fusion-ononononometer. * He was the captain of the Babies Team in «Mr. Softball». * He is the only camper who has a pool behind his cabin. It is known in pilot. Episode appearances Major appearances * The First Day (First Appearance) * Monster Babies * Chocolate Money Badgers * Saxophone Come Home * Pajama Pajimjams * Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody * Feeling Spacey * Ghost the Boy * Computer Vampire * The Basketball Liaries * Time Traveling Quick Pants * It's My Party * Moon Problems * Monster Visit * Ice Cream Headache * Pepper's Blanket Is Missing * Mr. Softball * Fuzzy Pink Time Babies * Cosmic Bupkiss * The Library (Lastest Appearance) Minor appearances * Popular Banana Split * Spell Crushers Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Campers Category:O Category:Elephants